


【知乎体】有一个太黏人的男朋友是一种什么体验？

by Prophet6_0091



Series: 沙雕大学生AU [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 存个档, 过期文章
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophet6_0091/pseuds/Prophet6_0091
Summary: 依旧是18年的文，害
Relationships: Julian Draxler/Joshua Kimmich, Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer
Series: 沙雕大学生AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780606
Comments: 2





	【知乎体】有一个太黏人的男朋友是一种什么体验？

**Author's Note:**

> ☆8012年了，我还在磁迈的坑里划水（流泪
> 
> ☆和上次的知乎体共享同一时空，全员大学生设定。然而发现了一个很严重的逻辑问题，就是关于鸡哥的年龄emmm现在大概梳理一次，一个年级放隔两年出生的人，例如95，96年的初始是大一。德兔初始大二，鸡哥跳一级和德兔同级，磁迈两个人大一，搬入德兔和鸡哥的宿舍。
> 
> ☆除了同笼，还有其他CP插一脚（。

**有一个太黏人的男朋友是一种什么体验？**

RT，LZ没有男友（狗头 想不开想吃点狗粮，请务必狠狠地投喂我。

* * *

**回答**

**德辣兔耳朵**

要成为全巴黎最好看的兔♬♩♫♪(●´∀｀●）♪♫♩♬

—————————————————————————————— 

泻药，然而这题我没法答 ~~因为我男票沉迷大佬人设~~ ，给你卖个队友换个更合适的人来。

出来吧 ~~皮卡~~ 球！@一个球。

~~如果有类似于“有一个太较真的男票”或者“跟硬核理科生谈恋爱是什么感受”之类的问题请务必艾特我 旋风小霸王我快被自己家小天才的光荣事迹噎哭了~~

* * *

编辑于4年前

著作权归作者所有

赞同 12条评论 分享 收藏 感谢 

* * *

**路人甲 4年前**

前排捕捉兔耳大大！

**黄焖Jimmy花 4年前**

你是不皮不开心是不是……？

**德辣兔耳朵 4年前**

回复 **黄焖Jimmy花** dei，我就要找地方皮个过瘾。

**29的月半 3年前**

请这位Jule找到了硬核理科生的问题顺便艾特一下我谢谢我现在也想答。

**19的岂几 3年前**

回复 **29的月半** 不你不想。

* * *

**一个球。**

我真的有一米七……

—————————————————————————————— 

？？？猝不及防？？？

呃既然都把我艾特出来了基本就很说明问题吧……

我男票选择性黏人，对，只黏我（。

你们都认识Jule了，那我就很简单地介绍一下吧。我是上面那个卖队友的@德辣兔耳朵的室友，我和我男朋友G，都是Jule从小玩到大的竹马，都低他一届。我和G认识很早，十一二岁认识了就一直待在一起，几乎没有分开过。两个人确认关系是在高三……因为我一个底层学渣怕没法和G考上这所大学，一个冲动喝高了就告白了（悔到肠青，明明一言不合挂我身上要我考同一间大学不然不松手的人是他（二十年人生一大失策。

G这个人很欠揍，是真的，作为男票兼竹马我石锤这点。他聪明，但在生人面前极其高冷，有时候还会很没礼貌地随便对其他人用命令式，语速快的一批仿佛吃掉标点。说白了就是很难接近，像猫一样不亲人，也是为数不多能抵御我室友K的堂嫂（。）的画风改造长达两天的人（很难得了，正常人撑不到3分钟 虽然跟他聊天很劝退，但初高中的时候就不少女生喜欢这种冷酷男孩，我当时听她们满怀希冀地给我描述我这个竹马有多高傲不群时……

我：我也这么觉得呢。（大嘘）

不是！绝对不要被他的外表骗了！他之所以能维持个高冷模样只是因为慢热而已！如果你愿意一层一层一层地拨开他的心，你就会发现：

他其实就一个沙雕（。）还是因为看数学看到睡着发誓“不想再看见数学了！”然后考进了法学系，现在还是看《德国民法总论》到睡着的沙雕。

说回正题，虽然熟人面前沙雕，但黏人这种情况好像只发生在我身上，而且随着关系确立更加变本加厉。因为一个是英语专业一个是法学专业，我俩重复的课程几乎没有。但G一直坚持跟我一块出门，有时候肝ddl到凌晨第二天还强撑着陪我赶早课，还死活骂不回去，只能上课时让他趴着补眠还得防着老师点他起来。经常瞅着没人留意凑过来占人便宜，例如你蹲下给自行车上锁时突然俯下身亲你发顶，就连上不同的体育课都能找各种机会让我捡球或者给我们捡球，靠着交接那一刹那揉你头毛扯你脸或者不顾你反抗一把抱住你。

不能否认的是G长了一张很高配置的脸，就是照片好看动起来更好看的那种。身高188（老天不公。 宽肩窄腰长腿，套个小西装挂着魔声耳机冷着脸就是妥妥的霸道总裁，把他和D拾掇拾掇一块儿放出去就能撑起一条街的颜值水平。我俩低调，不乏不清楚他感情状态的小女生过来撩他，G就会贯彻高冷人设礼貌地拒绝，转头到了只有我俩的场合就不知廉耻地挂我身上说些长得帅好烦的欠揍话，非逼着人锤他一拳才会笑嘻嘻地松开。

（他笑起来还有虎牙。（所以笑起来特别蠢。

然而这个情况如果发生在我身上就不是这个光景了……

上次买水慌得连找的钱都没拿，拉着这个气上头的傻子一路狂奔两个街口。虽然搭讪的大哥长得有点抱歉也有点粗鲁，但被一拳揍出鼻血还是很可怜……

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

哦最近为了防止他一次次毁坏我发型我干脆剃了平头，这个人竟然还腆着脸圈着人一面呼噜一面说手感不好要我留回来。

请问有事吗❛ ᴗ ❛？？？我又不是隔壁暴躁小天才！不会因为你毫无说服力的嫌弃就蓄回头发的！

我当然义正言辞地回绝了，天气又热太阳又晒，板寸不知道有多舒服。

结果G这个痴呆直愣愣地盯了我很久：“道理我都懂，可是扎手啊。”

请问沙雕男朋友要怎么分类？可燃垃圾还是不可燃？

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

哇突然那么多赞同？

那就写个最近发生的事吧。

男生宿舍，考完试后就会……例行无聊嘛。然后Jule，就是另一座颜值高峰（0.5元一条，括号内内容删除）D就很有想法地提出看恐怖片。

我没来得及提出异议emmmmmm

如果看的是血浆四溅尸横遍野的类型，我觉得G一点问题没有，毕竟他看人玩黎明杀机毫无感情波动。然而，Jule给我们播的，竟然是日本的恐怖片。

你们都懂得，就是，看完之后，你会觉得阴风阵阵，什么东西会从电视里爬出来的那种。

@德辣兔耳朵 活着不好吗？为什么要折磨自己？

我是个看电影不大过脑的人，所以很平静地看完后洗漱就回房间躺上床准备睡，却看见隔壁床的G大睁着眼盯着天花板。

结合他刚刚看电影时的表现，我觉得他是片子上头了，就伸手过去拽他的卷毛，问他是不是睡不着。

G抬起手一把抓住我胡作非为的爪子，手还是凉的，怕是吓得不轻：“睡不着，一闭眼满脑子都是阴惨惨的女人脸。”

我盯着他连睫毛都在颤抖的模样憋不住笑出了声，结果G狠狠捏了一把我手指尖，嘟嘟哝哝说：“Max（LZ昵称）你就不能过来吗？”

那可是单人床啊？大兄dei你清醒一点啊？

G沉默了一会，眼巴巴地转过身，我差点以为自己看见了他卡姿兰大眼中的泪光：“可我睡不着啊Max。”

没办法，我只能像哄小孩一样反过来握住他的手：“怕什么啊我在这啊。”

结果他真的非常自然地握着我手睡过去了、

当晚我就这么维持着一只手伸着的奇葩姿势睡得半点不安稳（。）想松手这人还不让，他倒是睡得一宿无梦，第二天还是一条活蹦乱跳的好汉。而我第二天左肩酸的可以卸下来。

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

怪不得那么反常地拉着我一晚上，原来是假期想去游学拿不定主意。苦着脸想问我。

说是智障还真智障了吗，想去就去啊人都是你的了我还会跑路不成？

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

在这我必须说一下，虽然写出来都是蠢兮兮的事，但是G实际上是个很稳重很早熟的人，能轻松考上LZ所在的大学的真的不会傻到哪里去。G也不是巨婴，实际生活中很多时候可能他照顾我的时候还比较多。

评论里有人提到个人空间的事，我不是说提倡毫无个人空间，两个人像连体婴一样活着瘆得慌。

我需要他，正如他需要我。我俩也不是跟进跟出做什么都在一起，但G只是需要一段时间就见见我，或者什么时候凑过来手贱一回。他大概是想确认我在吧，毕竟我们都没尝试过离开对方太久，G很聪明也很独立……有时候我也觉得如果流落荒岛，带上G一个我就可以很好地活下去。两个人相处时个人空间是相互协调的结果，G和我都那么多年了还不是互相适应的结果。有什么不适就说，正大光明让对方了解自己舒适区在哪哪些场合不能黏糊不就好了吗？一边口是心非地什么都不说，一边抱怨对方侵入自己个人空间太多，这不找罪受吗？？？

说讨厌的，大概是不够喜欢吧。

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Emmmm虽然有时候会像老母亲，但是我俩之中更理智更稳重的还是G……吧。

目击宿舍小霸王和暴躁小天才互吼而色不变什么的……

有时还得负责把认死理的我捎回去（。）

LZ我的温和其实也就是看看而已，本身是犟脾气。有些什么不顺心地动不动就穿着单衣去站雪地，任D怎么拉都不回去。最后还是G翘课赶回来，就用自己身上衣服裹着我陪着我站雪地。

说一句我们身高差快有15厘米，所以全程G就拿个下巴抵着我头顶，两只手就从我肩上过把我卡着，还哼小曲。我俩在鹅毛大雪里维持着这个傻逼姿势长达10分钟，然后我终于忍无可忍地蹲下把他整个人掀在雪地里了（。）

妈的太傻了。

最后还是被扛回去了，为了报复我抓了一把雪扔进了他衣领子里，结果是两个傻子一起在医院打点滴（。）

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

和G吵架了。

这个问题可能更不下去了。

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

在机场候机，那说一下经过吧，今年轮到LZ毕业了，G顺利保研了就和暴躁小天才去南边读研究生了。

我一直想考英国那边的研，毕竟英语专业，想继续进修翻译。然而LZ的成绩……有点失手了，就没考到很好的学校，但咬咬牙还是决定去了。

结果当天晚上G就气势汹汹地赶回来了，大晚上还下着雨，他也不打伞，一头卷毛全挂着水，摔开门进来就开始质问。

他以为我会留在德国，在他看来去那么一所小学校还不如留德国。我气头上来了自然就开始跟他吵啊。

照理来说G他一个法律专业还是辩论队的根本不愁吵不赢，可是我一开口争辩他整个人就沉默了。到最后他安安静静地听完我毫无逻辑的发言之后就留下一句“从头到尾你都没有跟我说。”就关上门出去了。

没人知道他去哪了。D又瞎热心地想去找，算了吧我都找不着的人他肯定也找不着。

我不后悔我选择出去闯，但G那么一说，我突然觉得这件事对他是彻头彻尾的不公平。

估计这次我真的把黏人鬼弄丢了吧。

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

等下，让我理清一下事态发展。

为什么，我下飞机的时候，G会在这个机场一脸理所当然地等我？？？？

还理所当然地拎着我行李去我新宿舍？？？？

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

@黄焖Jimmy花 我真替我酸到散架的腰谢谢您老人家无私入侵他手机翻定位还做了心理疏导还借钱给他买机票和订婚戒指了。感谢您送他过来巡视新领地，趁我内疚占我便宜，顺便吓唬我新舍友。

收利息的时候请狠一点收复利。

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

没甩掉粘人怪，他还还吸收上次教训升级变成粘人仙人了。

德国时间比英国晚一小时。算时差不算什么难事，但三天两头都得掐时间打视频电话，不能视频也要打电话，电话还不行就可怜兮兮地给我发短信，我舍友都特别懂地跑房间学习，多亏他我经常能一人占一整个厅（。）

一个小时说长不长说短不短吧，但对读研的人来说多一个小时睡眠就少一分脱发的危险。有时候聊着聊着聊久了还得赶G去睡觉，赶得太狠还不行会炸毛，可炸了毛还不睡非要扭着要看着我睡才睡。

托他的福我现在是整个宿舍作息最健康的，每天早起赶作业可还行。

有时候也会看他推，然而他发推不要把正文写在tag那里好吗？断句很艰难啊？

而且角度越来越网红了啊？X音看多了吗？老哥你怎么回事啊？？

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

圣诞节飞回去了。互相强迫剃掉了胡子（。

满打满算都一年有多了，还是第一次离对方那么远，还离开那么长时间。

有点理解G以前为什么非要缠上来了，只有肢体相触，感受到对方体温，才能真正确认他的所在。一年下来很多东西都变了，G好像又窜了个子，卷毛更长了，语速更快了都成机关枪了。

再这样下去他可以去拍神夏了。

不过当我再握住他手，无论是指节，还是拿笔磨出的薄茧，就连手背凸起的骨骼脉络，握住我指尖的力度，和几年前看鬼片睡不着的小孩还是一样的。

如果他不要和几年前一样大庭广众又挂我身上就更好了。

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

这个回答都写了那么多年了吗……不提醒都不知道emmm

现在又在机场等着回国了，飞机因为暴雨延误了俩小时，G一直在发短信在表达他急得跳脚的心情。看起来不仅语速变快了，手速也（。）

这个傻子能不能让我好好打一盘游戏……？

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

我知道事情发生的有点突然。

但我不能回答这个问题了。

因为我没有男朋友了。

[图片]

他现在是我丈夫了。

—————————————————————————————— 

编辑于三天前

著作权归作者所有

赞同XXXX XX条评论 分享 收藏 感谢 

* * *

**消磁进行时 一天前**

我靠又被顶上首页了……Maxi你能不能照顾一下你家属啊？你这样爆我料我脸往哪放。

**一个球。 一天前**

回复 **消磁进行时** 人都赔给你了，你还想怎样？

**路人乙 两天前**

请问这所大学在哪！为什么天底下会有那么甜的恋爱！我要去观光！

**巴伐利亚羊头牌二把手 两天前**

回复 **路人乙** 欢迎来DFB大学体验丘比特靶场一日游。 **  
**

**路人丙 一天前**

哇恭喜！（“关注的两个恋爱区po主是室友而且他们都HE了”系列。

**巴伐利亚羊头牌二把手 1小时前**

回复 **路人丙** 骚的是求婚都打孖来，现在的年轻人果然段位不一样。沙煲兄弟都可以煲成糖黐豆。可惜我那个哎呀细佬竟然是站着不是跪着的那个，愁的我家那个做堂哥的头毛秋后繁花似的一层谢了又秃一层。

**你爸爸还是你爸爸 1小时前**

回复 **巴伐利亚羊头牌二把手** 你是不是想我开你电脑删你刚写的稿子？

**电饭煲颜值第一巨头 刚刚**

回复 **巴伐利亚羊头牌二把手** 衰多口啦你。

* * *

粤语小讲堂：

为了仿造南德方言我直接用了粤语的一些表达，而为了表示二娃一口南德口音我就用了白话普通话交杂的写法emmm

  1. 打孖来：两个（对）一块来（对你同笼也订婚了

  2. 沙煲兄弟：一般是形容哥俩好，有一起打拼的意思。

  3. 糖黐豆：形容两个人如胶似漆（。 像糖粘着豆子。反义词是“水抠油” 水里混油的意思。（更高阶的表达大概是贴错门神……？

  4. 哎呀细佬：细佬就是弟弟（。 堂弟表弟都可以。 哎呀是一种挺少人用的表达了，就是“认回来”“非正式”的意思，一般用在拜把子回来的人身上？

  5. 这句不是粤语，就像高亮一下“是站着不是跪着”（你

  6. 衰多口：话太多口风不紧让自己受罪。





End file.
